Toon Lizzie McGuire
On-Screen Appearance Reality to Cartoon Hilary Duff (Lizzie's Actor) is seen standing there. She jumps and turns herself into her Cartoon self Special Attacks Neutral B - Red Ball Lizzie will get out a red ball. Sure it may seem like a simple projectile. But Lizzie can dribble the ball or do some cool tricks with it for extra damage and knockback to opponents. Lizzie can get out a tiny red ball if she taps B or a medium red ball by holding B. If Lizzie's damage is 100% or more, She'll get out a giant ball and roll it over opponents like Toon Mario's meatball Side B - Floating Pie Lizzie will throw a pie the opponet and that will float in mid air slowly and horizontally. You can change the angle of the pie by holding down side B and then using the nunchuck controller. If you do the move in air, Lizzie will use a wooden tiny see-saw to drop a pie on top of any foe who is under the see-saw. Up B - Love Bug Lizzie will fly on a big love bug for a typical recovery move. Press B to make it roar to push back opponents or stun an opponent. Press B in front of an opponent to make the bug bite to trigger horniness on an opponent. Down B - Glittering Jeans Lizzie puts on a pair of glittering jeans. Like Mabel Pines Neutral B, the shiny glitter gives opponents 10% Damage. If anyone uses a messy projectile on her jeans, She'll get shocked and put her normal pants back on. Her glittering jeans will stay on for 12 seconds Final Smash - Hair Spray Lizzie will spray some hair spray out of a can. The green mist of spray will take over the top part of the stage. Opponents who are to touch it or get thrown into it will get damage and poison. An opponent who gets in the clouds way when Lizzie sprays will get instant K.O.ed. The mist will fade away after 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: Noooooo! KOSFX2: This really, really hurts... Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: (L Shape on her forehead) Sd: (Summons clones of her behind her and sings) Hallelujah! Dn: (Writes a book) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Jumps with her arms up and a Butterfly passes by) Victory 2: (Mostly against males) (Falls in love then faints and lands with a fabulous pose) Victory 3: (Gets in a Limo) Once in a lifetime chance: Check! My life is now complete! (Drives off) Victory 4: (Against Sharon) I told you not to F with me, Sharon! Lose/Clap: (Sad) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Dance Poses *Dash Attack - Tumble *Forward tilt - Pokes with green rod *Up tilt - Hula Hoop *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Tornado *Up Smash - Love heart fountain *Down Smash - Ribbon Dancing Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spinning *F-Air - Heartbeat *B-Air - Kick with both feet *U-Air - Head slam *D-Air - Rapid kick Throws *Grab - Stretchy Arms *Pummel - Headbutt *Forward Throw- Spins and lets go *Back Throw - Butt Bump *Up Throw - Throws upward *Down Throw - Dunk Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Tackles *100% ledge attack: Frying Pan *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Holds Hot Water Pros & Cons Pros *She has the fastest walking speed *Her attacks are pretty quick Cons *She's light enough to get knocked out *Her attacks can be weak Symbol The design from the shirt on the Lizzie McGuire plush doll Victory Music We'll Figure it out Kirby Hat Lizzie's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Devil Red ® *Bizzie McDier (B) *Frankenstein's monster Lizzie (G) *Fluttershy colors *"Turning 28" outfit *A design looking like Hillary Duff's actual appearance in Lizzie McGuire *Wendy the good little witch outfit *Run Lola Run cartoon colors Trivia *She made a Cameo During Toon Unikitty's 2nd Victory Option Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Lizzie McGuire Category:Cults Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:America Category:Video Movesets